Visions
by Stormwolf
Summary: This is a crossover with The Sentinel and is slash...A Daishain Aiel searches the ruins of Paaren Diasen.


Blair walked through the empty broken streets of Paaren Disen trying  
  
not to look at the empty metal skeletons of the jo-cars and jumpers,  
  
and the blackened remains of once towering spires. Jonai had gone to  
  
the Hall of the Servants, mostly to plead with Solinda Sedai to allow  
  
some of the Dashain to stay behind, to continue to serve. Blair did  
  
not think Solinda would agree.  
  
As soon as Jonai had left, Blair had snuck away from the wagons that  
  
waited Jonai's return. He had some one that he must see as well, and  
  
tears stung his eyes as he hurried to his destination.  
  
In the shattered remains of building, Blair found Jim sitting on a  
  
large piece of rubble staring out into space, his eyes glazed over.,  
  
perhaps in thought, perhaps in madness. Blair shivered at the  
  
thought, he had heard of the events in Tzora. His mother had been  
  
among those who had linked arms with other Dashain giving the  
  
citizens of Tzora time to flee before a taint crazed Jaric Mondoran  
  
killed them all. Looking at Jim, Blair wondered if those events would  
  
repeat themselves here in Paaren Disen. But there were no citizens  
  
for Jim to kill, and soon not even the Dashain would remain.  
  
Blair was pulled from his thoughts, when Jim turned to look at him  
  
with his icy blue eyes. Blair looked into their depths relieved to  
  
find no trace of the madness that was sure to come. Jim had been  
  
studying in the Hall of the Servants when Lews Therin had led the  
  
Hundred Companions to Shayol Ghul, and the thereby doomed all male  
  
Aes Sedai...and the world. But it did not matter. He was Aes Sedai  
  
now, and the taint made no distinction.  
  
Already the Hundred Companions tore the world apart in their madness,  
  
and Blair knew that one day Jim would join them in their madness. But  
  
for today, the Jim that Blair knew looked upon him with blue eyes  
  
filled with tears and love.  
  
Blair found himself in Jim's arms hugging the Aes Sedai he had served  
  
for five years for what he knew to be the last time he would ever see  
  
him again until the Wheel turned again. Light have mercy on us, Blair  
  
thought.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be gone. Solinda said she would send  
  
the Dashain away." Jim said.  
  
"The wagons await Jonai. Solinda Sedai summoned him to her in the  
  
Hall of the Servants." Blair answered. "I took the opportunity to  
  
come and see you again."  
  
Jim wiped away a tear that shed from Blair's eye. He had not cried  
  
since he was four years old, but Blair felt that he would cry for a  
  
long time to come.  
  
"Solinda asked me to help her in her task." Jim said. "The taint...the  
  
madness doesn't grip me yet."  
  
"What task?" Blair asked. Strange to ask Jim that. To serve an Aes  
  
Sedai meant to obey without question to follow where they lead. It  
  
also meant that they saw to the Aes Sedai's health and general well  
  
being. Blair had failed in that task. He could not save Jim from the  
  
madness.  
  
Jim shrugged, "I don't know. I will help her though. She says it will  
  
be the last task that I will perform. She said it would kill me, this  
  
task. It matters not." Jim looked at Blair. "You should get back to  
  
the wagons. Jonai will have finished his business with Solinda by  
  
now. They will wonder where you are at."  
  
"Jonai knows or will have guessed." Blair said. "Why does Solinda  
  
Sedai send us away?"  
  
"Because the Dashain still have something left to do. That is all  
  
Solinda said. She has one hope, one vision, that perhaps we may save  
  
something. Something important. Perhaps my task is a part of that  
  
vision as well."  
  
"I don't wish to leave." Blair said.  
  
"You Dashain have more courage than I, for I could not bare it to  
  
have you watch me die...or go mad. I want to know you are safe. As safe  
  
as anyone can be in this world. Before I die, I want to have the  
  
knowledge that you still live. Please Blair." Jim took Blair into  
  
another hug, and eventually their lips found each other.  
  
The kiss was as desperate and as passionate as the situation, and  
  
they fell into each other's arms deepening the kiss.  
  
Eventually they found themselves on the floor, Blair stripped of his  
  
work clothes, his cadin'sor, till he lay above an equally nude Jim,  
  
their lips locked together as their bodies where locked together,  
  
Blair inside Jim, their passions riding each other.  
  
Blair thrust hard and fast, hands roaming over Jim's well toned body,  
  
while the male Aes Sedai groaned in pleasure beneath the Dashain  
  
Aiel.  
  
Eventually, spent, his seed inside Jim's body, Blair rolled over onto  
  
his back, sweat dripping down his body.  
  
Jim rolled onto his side and stroked Blair's cheek, "Go," he  
  
whispered. "Be safe, be free."  
  
Blair's eyes once again filled with tears, but he gathered his  
  
cadin'sor and dressed leaving his lover, his Aes Sedai behind to face  
  
a choice. Death or madness. Blair knew which one Jim would choose.  
  
Blair found his way to the wagons. Jonai looked at him with knowing  
  
eyes, but said nothing. Blair was not surprised to hear that Solinda  
  
had denied their request. By late evening, no Dashain remained in the  
  
once great city of Paaren Disen.  
  
That evening, Jim Traveled to the place chosen for the task along  
  
with ninety nine other Aes Sedai, men and women both. Young male Aes  
  
Sedai, the taint barely touching them, not yet gripped in the  
  
madness. With them came Solinda and Someshta, last of the Nym. Jim  
  
watched at Solinda placed one of the Seals used by Lews Therin to  
  
seal the Dark One's prison again, and Lew Therin's banner into a  
  
golden chest. Jim had already heard that Lew Therin Telamon was now  
  
known as the Kinslayer. Not for the first time, Jim wondered if that  
  
would have been his fate had he not chosen to help Solinda.  
  
Solinda had told him what they planned, and Jim had shivered at her  
  
audacity. Why create a pool of untainted saidin. Of what use would it  
  
be? Jim did not know, only that it involved a Foretelling by Deindre  
  
Sedai, who was with another group of Aes Seai somewhere else  
  
performing yet another task.  
  
Jim did not hesitate as he drew upon tainted saidin, and allowed  
  
himself to be linked with the others. As the flows were woven by  
  
Solinda, Jim did not see them. Instead he one vision of Blair, a  
  
child with his blue eyes sitting on his knee, and he smiled as tears  
  
filled his eyes and his strength faded away. 


End file.
